The Brony Brothers: Into the Chaos
by knightofluna1
Summary: The Second story in my series. It has been about sixteen years since the Grimoires threatened Equestria. Destiny's Hand was the top duelist of her friends. Thing is, she uses cards that her dad would destroy on sight. When her secret is revealed and a new organization threaten the peaceful nation, it's up to Destiny, her friends, and their decks to stop them. Will it be enough?
1. To the ruins

_**Behold, the next threat cometh. I don't own MLP or Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters or cards unless stated otherwise.**_

A pegasus filly walked through the quiet town of Ponyville. She had a blond mane and a tan coat. Her crossed-eyes were bright pink as she walked. "Such a nice day today, eh Nightmare?" she asked as the humanoid knight appeared in a ghostly form.

" _It is a nice day Destiny."_ the spirit agreed. They had arrived by the Everfree Forest where four foals waited.

One was a pink earth pony filly with a propeller hat who floated slightly, one was a unicorn colt with a rainbow mane and light blue coat, the third was a pink maned, tan coated earth pony filly (who was bouncing at Destiny's approach), and the fourth was a green maned orange coated pegasus colt with a dragon tail. "She's here! She's here!" the tan coated one squealed.

"Calm down Cherry. We can all see 'er" Dragon-tail said in a thick country accent.

"Lighten up AppleSpike." the floating filly said timidly.

"Screwball's right, lighten up." the unicorn agreed.

"What are you guys going on about this time Stream?" Destiny asked. Rainbow Stream, Rainbow Dash and Soarin's son, smiled and told what had happened. "You guys are ridiculous. Are we ready to head to the ruins?"

"Can't." Screwball said, "We're still waiting on the prince."

"You don't have to call me that just because I'm an Alicorn." a purple coated blue maned colt came up. "Besides, Destiny is the queen around here."

"Thanks Avid." Destiny said, shaking her head and smiling. Avid Reader was Twilight and Flash Sentry's son, and had his cutie mark in the form of an open book. As they walked, Destiny asked her friends, "So what's new?"

"Well," Screwball started, "Dad has been giving me lessons to control my chaos magic, and Mom is letting me help with the animals." Screwball was Discord and Fluttershy's daughter (Courtesy of Destiny's own dad), and had inherited her mother's timidity and her father's joking nature.

"Dad didn't set the house on fire while cooking this time." AppleSpike said. AppleJack and Spike had gotten married a couple years ago (again, Destiny's dad).

"Awesome, Mom said she was going to take me to the Wonderbolts game this weekend. I can't wait!" Stream said.

"WellMomandDadsaidIcouldhelpwiththepartythisyear!" Cherry said. Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich's daughter (Surprisingly not Destiny's dad) had gotten every ounce of their energy.

"What?" Stream asked.

"She said 'Well Mom and Dad said I could help with the party this year.'" Avid translated. Going out with the energetic filly for a few months now, he had learned to keep up with her speedy tone. "My turn. Mom is taking me to the Crystal Empire. Something about needing to take my duty as a prince of Equestria seriously."

"Well, I hope you have fun." Cherry said, "Cause it is the Crystal Empire after all. Not having fun there would just be annoying and boring and-"

"We get it." AppleSpike said mildly.

"So, how do we want to do our duels today?" Destiny asked. They always came to the ruins on Wednesday and dueled to their full extent.

"Well, I wanted to duel Stream if that's alright." Screwball spoke up.

"Alright, the second toughest girl in the group." Stream said enthusiastically.

"Ah'll duel Avid." AppleSpike said.

"Guess that means I get Destiny!" Cherry cheered.

"Don't expect me to take it easy on you. Hey, after the initial duels do we want to have a few tag duels?"

"Sure!" the five answered. They reached the ruins and almost began their duels when they heard a voice ask, "Mind if I join?"

In a flash of Light Discord appeared. "I do so love a good duel. Anypony want to try their luck?"

"I'll take you, but first you have to Pinkie Promise you won't tell Mom or Dad about what I play." Destiny said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." Discord said as he literally crossed his heart and stuck a cupcake in his eye. "Chaos Loader engaged." A duel disk with him tn the front appeared.

"Before we begin, mind if I change?" the filly smirked as her eyes turned from pink to green. "Shadow Guard Transformation! Dark Shield Disk, engaged." Destiny had transformed into a human girl, about 15, with a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of high tops. Why was nopony surprised you may ask? She had done this part a million times.

 _I wonder why she didn't want me to tell Andrew about our duel._ Discord thought.

"Allow me to start," Destiny said as she drew. "With the field spell Soul Arena-Lost Citadel!"

 _I understand why she didn't want me to tell Andrew about our duel._ Discord thought as the arena completed.

 _ **That's the first chapter of The Brony Brothers: Into the Chaos. This story does focus mainly on Destiny's group, but Andrew and the gang will be around.**_


	2. Duel with Discord

**_Time to duel. I'm keen nd of making a little of Discord's deck up as I go, so bear with me._**

 **Destiny's Hand:8000**

 **Discord:8000**

"With my Soul Arena-Lost Citadel in play, all monsters with 'soul' in their name gain 500 attack points. First, since I have no monsters in my graveyard I can summon Guardian Eatos(ATK:2500). Next, since I have my Soul Arena in play, I can summon Soulborn Wanderer-Zasalamel(ATK:2500-3000). Now since I special summoned a Soulborn I can summon Soulborn Mimic-Charade(ATK:2300-2800). Now since I summoned Charade, I can also summon Soulborn Demon-Inferno(ATK:2600). I equip Itariki to Zasalamel to sacrifice them both to summon Soulborn Reaper-Abyss(ATK:3000-3500). Next I activate Monster Reborn to resummon Zasalamel and overlay all five of my level eight monsters." Destiny smiled. _Not often I do this on the first turn._ she thought as the pillar appeared. "Let the darkness in my heart fuel your strength. I summon Nightmare, the Soul Edge Vessel(ATK:5000-5500)"

"Impossible." Discord gasped dramatically.

"Now he gains a 200 attack point boost for every dark monster on the field, including himself(ATK:5500-5700). I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Draw." Discord said mildly, while on the inside he was going _How in Tartarus am I supposed to beat Nightmare?_ "I summon Majesty of Chaos(ATK:1900). Now I can select a card on the field and things happen accordingly. I choose Nightmare, and since I have, he's banished."

"Don't think so. I activate the trap card Soulborn Reflector." Destiny said as the card on her left came up. "Now since you targeted my monster, I can send the ability flying right back at you. Say goodbye to your Majesty." the spectre disappeared.

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw. I play Gravity Ax-Grarl. Now that I have I can summon my Guardian Grarl and equip the ax to him and give him a 500 point boost(ATK:2500-3000). This may sting. Gravity Slash!"

 **Discord:8000-5000**

"One more. Nightmare!"

"I activate Chaos Redirection. When you attack me twice I can redirect the second attack anywhere I please. Now Nightmare, _please_ attack Grarl." Nightmare turned and slashed the guardian.

 **Destiny:8000-5300**

 _"I'm sorry."_ Nightmare whispered in Destiny's mind more than out loud.

"There was nothing you could do. I activate Nightmare's ability, by discarding one overlay unit I can summon two dark monsters from my deck. Come forth, Soulborn Noble-Raphael(ATK:1800-2300) and Soulborn Golem-Astaroth(ATK:2000-2500). Now Nightmare gets his boost(ATK:5700-6100)." _And I have a shield._ "I end my turn there."

"My draw. I summon this in defense mode and end my turn."

"Wow, Dad is really holding his own against Nightmare." Screwball said in awe.

"No kidding, when Destiny summons him it's game over." Stream agreed.

"He may be the lord of chaos," Destiny called, "But _I'm_ the queen of these ruins. My move." she glanced at the card. "Perfect. I summon Soulborn Runaway- Seung Mina(ATK:1500-2000). Now with her on the field I can tune her and Astaroth together."

"That's two levels from Seung Mina and six from Astaroth, she's summoning-"

"I call Soulborn Monk-Kilik(ATK:2500-3000). Now by removing him from play, I can summon another Synchro monster from my extra deck to take his place. Come forth Soulborn Rebel-Ivy(ATK:2700-3200). Now when she's summoned by a Synchro's ability, she can destroy one monster on your field. Go Chain throttle." Ivy wrapped her sword around the card and it shattered. "Now my monsters, minus Ivy due to her ability, will attack you directly."

"I activate Negate attack." Discord snapped.

"I end my turn."

"I summon Chaos-End Master(ATK:1500) and since I have I can play Chaos draw."

"What does that do?"

"Now he can choose the cards he draws so long as there's a chaos monster on the field." Screwball supplied.

"Crap. Oh, and thanks."

"I'll end my turn."

"My draw." _What do you think Nightmare?_

 _"He wants us to attack, but we shouldn't let an opportunity like this go away."_

 _Agreed._ "Ivy, Valentine chain strike." the chaos monster and card disappeared.

"Now by activating Chaos reduction, I can reduce the damage I take to 0 this turn."

"I play two facedown cards and end my turn."

"My draw. I remove Chaos-End Master and Majesty of Chaos to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End(ATK:3000). Now by paying 1000 life points, I can have us send both our hands and the rest of our fields to the graveyard an you take 300 points for each."

"I activate Soulborn Shield. I take no damage this turn, but you still do."

 **Discord:5000-4000**

"Oh and in case you forgot, Nightmare gets a boost thanks to your dragon(ATK:6100-6300)."

"I end my turn."

"This ends now. I play Soulborn Annihilation! Now every Non-Soulborn is destroyed. Your wide open for an attack, and I'm hitting you with everything."

 **Discord:4000-0**

"That's it." Destiny's eyes shifted from green to pink, confident to happy. "That was fun, we should do it again some time."

"I would like that. Now, back to your duels before I interrupted." all the ponies laughed and resumed their match-ups.

 _ **That's the next chapter. More on how Destiny got the Soulborns and what Andrew will do if he finds out on the Brony Brothers:Into the Chaos. I only own the Soulborn cards and the facedowns Discord played.**_


	3. The Darkness Cometh

_**The next chapter in my story, enjoy.**_

Destiny walked into the kitchen and reached into the fridge. Pulling out a DDr. Pepper, she drank it and thought about her birthday party next week. "Maybe we should spill." She whispered.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Nightmare asked.

"I mean, we should tell Dad."

 _"You know my reservations about telling Andrew, but if you wish to tell him I will stand by you as I always have."_

"Hey Destiny." Nightmare vanished and Destiny whipped around to see a pink-coated Earth pony with a lavender-mane and a white line down it. "Your back late."

"Diamond." Destiny exhaled, "You startled us, we thought you were Dad." Diamond giggled slightly as Nightmare reappeared.

 _"It is good to see you, Lady Diamond."_ Nightmare said with a nod.

"I've told you, quit with the 'Lady'." Diamond said in mock annoyance.

"Anyway, Nightmare and I were just talking about telling Dad about him."

"Are you crazy?" Diamond snapped. "Dad will destroy them on sight. The only way to tell him isn't with words."

"You mean duel him." Destiny looked to the purple-clad knight.

"Yeah. I think you should duel him after the presents and cake. You'll probably have some new cards you'll want to use." Diamond reached behind her tiara and pulled out an envelope. "You'll never guess who's coming to town."

"Silver and Bronze?" Destiny guessed, her eyes turning purple.

"I know you don't get along with Bronze, but she's been going to a good school and Silver even stopped her from all the name calling."

"You invited them didn't you?" the purple deepened.

"Yeah, but they'll stay close to me until you're comfortable with them."

"You invited them because you want a chance alone with Silver." Destiny said with a mischievous smirk. Diamond playfully hit her little sister, a blush forming.

Aquamarine appeared. _"You know, Bronze Dagger is a duelist. She could prove a formidable foe."_

"Aquamarine!" Diamond mock gasped. Destiny's eyes changed back to pink. "You like that idea."

"Of course."

...

Destiny walked through a corridor, Nightmare at her side. "This is a new dream." Destiny said.

 _"What makes you think this a dream?"_ the knight inquired.

"I'm in pony form and your solid." she pointed to her partner. The filly was right. Nightmare looked as if he had been summoned and Destiny was still in pony form.

 _"Behold, we come."_

"Did you say something?" Destiny asked.

 _"I didn't."_

 _"In two weeks time, we inspire fright. Gone is the good and purest light. Our marks shall show in the black cloud sky, and you shall hear our deadly lullaby."_

...

Destiny sat bolt upright in her bed and turned to Nightmare, a spirit again. "Tell me you remember that." she gasped.

 _"I do, we should tell Andrew."_ both charged off into the castle halls.

They found Andrew in the Library, same as usual. At seeing his daughter enter he placed a bookmark into his _Dragonlance_ and turned to greet her. "Hey kiddo, you're up late." the pegasus said.

"I had a weird dream, thought you'd know something." Destiny described the incantation she and Nightmare had heard. "What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know for sure, I'll look into it tonight and hopefully find the meaning." Destiny retreated to her room. "What do you think Flame?"

 _"I think that sounds an awful lot like something we've seen before. Our Marks shall show in the black cloud sky? That sounds like something we see on the 5ds episodes from-"_

"The dark signers. You may be right, but let's see what happens to begin with. If there's any signs that they are in Equestria, We'll be the first to know."

 _..._

Andrew came into his room to see crossed eyes and a beautiful blond mane poking out the bathroom door. "Derpy, how was work today?" he called. The dross eyed mare stepped out and smiled.

"It was great, my boss promoted me to head of the mailroom." she said happily.

"Awsome." Andrew smiled.

"And how is your little project going?"

"The Runner? It's almost done." He sighed, "Actually, it's going to be hard to get the last bugs out of the system. I hope I'll have it ready in time."

...

The next day, Diamond headed towards the door. "I'm headed out." she called over the intercom.

"Have a nice time." Andrew replied. As soon as she left, she knew something was wrong. She walked out tot he station and was intercepted. "Hold it." a cloaked pony, obviously a stallion said gruffly, "You the Gem Queen?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'd like to have a duel. I am Osiris."

"You want a duel? You get a duel. Gold Digger, engaged." Diamond's golden disk appeared.

 _"Something is amiss with this one, be careful."_ Aquamarine said. Osiris moved his cloak to reveal a purple duel disk.

"Duel."

 **Diamond:8000**

 **Osiris:8000**

"Ladies first." Diamond said, drawing and looking at her hoof. "I play Gem-Knight Fusion. Gem-Knight Iolite and Gem-Knight Tourmaline, combine into Gem-Knight Prismaura(ATK:ATK:2450). Next I play Polymerization. Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Garnet, combine into Gem-Knight Aquamarine(ATK:1400). I'll end my turn there."

"My move. I summon Infernity Guardian in defense mode(DEF:1700). I play five cards facedown and end my turn."

 _Infernities. With no cards in his hoof, that's a problem._ "My draw. I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite(ATK:1800). Now by sacrificing him I can summon Gem-Knight Crystal(ATK:2450). Crystal, attack." Crystal swung but the infernity didn't go down.

"When I have no cards in my hoof, my guardian can't be destroyed by battle once per turn." Osiris smirked.

"Okay then. Prismaura, shatter that guardian. Aquamarine, Sapphire Slasher!"

 **Osiris:8000-6600**

"My Aquamarine switches to defense mode(DEF:2600). I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Infernity Beast(ATK:1600). I play my facedown Zero-Max. Now, since I have no cards in my hoof, I can summon one Infernity from my graveyard. Rise again Infernity Guardian(DEF:1700). I end my turn."

"Smart move." Diamond muttered. "I play Gravity Ax-Grarl and equip it to Aquamarine, switching him to attack mode and raising his attack points(ATK:1400-1900). It was clever to summon your guardian again, but you couldn't beat me or my monsters. Aquamarine, Crystal, destroy the guardian. Prismaura, attack him directly."

 **Osiris:6600-4150**

"I end my turn by activating Aquamarine's ability and switching him to defense mode(DEF:2600). My turn is done but your finished as well."

"Don't be so sure. I play Sargasso the D.D Battlefield. Now every time we Xyz summon we take 500 points of damage. I summon Infernity Beetle(ATK:1200). Now I can sacrifice him to summon two more infernity beetles. I play Infernity Reckless summon to summon my Infernity Archer. I tune Archer and Beetle together to summon Hundred Eye Dragon(ATK:3000). Attack the Crystal."

 **Osiris:8000-7450**

"I end my turn."

"Not good." Diamond drew. "I activate Prismaura special ability. By discarding a Gem-Knight in my hoof, I can destroy one card on the field. I choose your Dragon. Go Prism Pummel!"

"When my Dragon is destroyed, I can add one very special from my deck to my hoof." Osiris smiled under his hood.

 _Infernities? Hundred Eye Dragon? Special card? What's he planning?_

 _"Think Diamond, you know this. What Card did Kallen use against Yusei in their first duel?"_ Aquamarine asked.

 _First duel? Oh horse-apples._ "I play polymerization. Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Amber, combine into Gem-Knight Topaz(ATK:1800). Now I overlay level six Topaz and Aquamarine. Show them the true power of the gems. I Xyz summon Gem Lord:Exodius(ATK:2000)."

"Now you take 500 points of damage."

 **Diamond:8000-7500**

"Well worth the price. Exodius attack."

 **Osiris:7450-5450**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I play card destruction." Both ponies discarded and drew. "I play monster reborn. Behold as the great darkness rises again my creature is awakened." purple-flame lines began appearing. "I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu(ATK:3000)." the giant appeared.

"Not good."

"ATTACK!" the immortal reached for the mare.

 **Diamond:7500-4500**

"Owie." Diamond drew. "I draw. I activate Exodius' ability. By discarding one overlay unit I can destroy one monster on your field and add the attack points to my life points. Go Obliteration hand!"

 **Diamond:4500-7500**

"Attack him directly."

 **Osiris:5450-3450**

"I activate Call of the Haunted. Return to the game Gem-Knight Aquamarine(ATK:1400). Since it's a trap card, Aquamarine, Sapphire Slasher!"

 **Osiris:3450-2050**

"Prismaura, end it."

 **Osiris:2050-0**

"All hail." Diamond said.

"NO! The Darkness will reign supreme!" Osiris lunged for the mare.

"Ninjutsu Water Dragon!" the stallion was knocked aside by a jet of water. An Aqua Armor Ninja stood next to a gray coated, silver maned earth pony with a shiny spoon on her flank. "Hey Diamond."

"Silver!" Diamond called, embracing her long time friend. "Good to see you, Stinker." she smiled.

"You to, Softy." the mare replied, returning the hug with a blush. "Care to explain what just happened?"

"Wish I knew. Dad might though." Diamond looked around. "Where's Bronze?"

"Wish I knew. She ditched me just before we boarded. She was saying something like that Osiris guy."

"We need to talk to Dad. Come on." both mares ran off.

 _ **So that's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, had to get the computer. The Dark signers vs the Brony Brothers and their kids. I promise this will be epic.**_


	4. Nightmare revealed

_**Darkness and light, into the chaos.**_

"So we were right." Andrew muttered. He had listened intently to Diamond and Silver's story about Osiris and looked grim as he heard about the Earthbound Immortal.

Matt came in. "Hey Silver, what's up?"

"The Dark Signers have returned." Andrew hissed. "We need to get word to the princesses. You find Lightning in case they target her. Don't want squat happening in her condition." Lightning Dust had been six months pregnant and had Matt worrying over her every day. It only made sense that Matt was gone before his brother finished. "Diamond, you and Silver find the kids and warn them."

"Right." both ran off.

 _"Do you think it wise to send Diamond and Silver together?"_ Flame asked. _"I've observed the two of them and they seem to be getting unusually close."_

"Relax _Astral_ ," Andrew snapped, "If what you're implying is true, I'll support her like the good father I am." In truth, Andrew had noticed how DIamond had been acting around Silver as well. He figured it was bound to happen with somepony, with the lack of stallions in the nation. Besides, Silver had turned herself around like Diamond. There was no issue with Diamond being with the earth pony.

...

A week later, all the mane 6, the brothers, and all their friends and family sat in the main living room of the castle. "Is Aunt Lightning coming down?" Destiny asked, her eyes changing from her happy pink to a concerned periwinkle. After word about the dark signers spread, Lightning had been on house arrest until something happened. After a nod from Matt, Destiny moved to her presents. "What do we have this year?" she asked, pulling down one from Diamond. "Hope this will help your game, love your big sis." Destiny opened the small box to reveal a Gem-Knight Crystal card within. "Diamond, thank you so much." She grabbed a box with Discord and Screwball's names on it. The box contained Chaos Draw, Chaotic Kuriboh(Screwball's Kuriboh deck), and an Xyz monster she didn't recognize. "Being of Chaos: Appopus." Destiny read aloud. "Awesome, thanks guys." She moved to the tiny box marked "OPEN LAST" and opened it to see a rod no longer than her forearm when transformed.

"Might want to take that outside before you finish opening it." Andrew said, lifting his wing to display a similar rod. A knock at the door turned everypony's attention to the gate control. Outside was a unicorn mare with a Yugioh card back on her flank came up on the little screen. "I didn't know Dinky was in town."

"Well, you should probably let her in." Matt said as his brother took the controls.

Dinky walked in five minutes later and was greeted by hugs from both her sisters. "It's good to see you two." she laughed. Looking to Destiny she smiled and said, "You got big since I was last here. How are you squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt." Destiny cried indignantly, "And fine. Thanks for asking."

 _"Poki. Poki."_ the little yellow dragon chirped next to its master.

"Hi Poki."

"So, after you see what that rod of yours turns into, what do you say you and I have a duel?" Dinky asked. Both her sisters knew her secret, but t hey kept secrets well enough.

"I was going to duel Dad first, but then sure."

"Are you crazy?" Dinky hissed.

"That's what Diamond said, and probably. I'm Dad's daughter." Destiny turned to Andrew, her eyes an uncertain sky blue. "Dad, you think you and I could have a duel outside after I've opened the rod?"

"Why not?"

...

Out in the Northern courtyard, Destiny opened the rod and it became an orange and silver duel runner. "But this was in my diary, how did you?" Destiny noticed the guilty look in her father's eyes. "You didn't." she said, her eyes turning purple.

"You left it open in the library, what did you expect?" Andrew replied evenly. "Now, Night King Transformation!"

"Shadow Guard Transformation! Dark Shield Disk, engaged!"

"Star-wing disk, engaged."

"Duel!"

 **Andrew:8000**

 **Destiny's Hand:8000**

"Ladies first. I activate the field spell Soul Arena-Lost Citadel!" The citadel took form and Andrew stood amazed. "I think you remember what it does. First, since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Guardian Eatos(ATK:2500). Next, since I have my field spell in play, I can summon Soulborn Wanderer-Zasalamel(ATK:2500-3000), then since I special summoned a Soulborn I can summon Soulborn Mimic-Charade(ATK:2300-2800). Now that I have Charade on my field, I can summon Soulborn Demon Inferno from my deck(ATL:3000-3500). I overlay my level eight monsters."

"No." Andrew gasped.

The Overlay network appeared and a pillar of darkness erupted. "Let the Darkness in my heart fuel your strength. I summon Nightmare the Soul Edge Vessel(ATK:5000-5500)."

"She summoned him?" Avid asked.

"Right in front of Andrew too." Stream agreed.

"And Nightmare gains 200 attack points for every dark monster on the field, including himself(ATK:5500-5700). I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Andrew said. _Nightmare, the real Nightmare!_ "First, since you're the only one with monsters on your field I can summon Cyber Dragon(DEF:1600), next since I have no monsters in my graveyard I can summon Guardian Eatos(DEF:2000). I summon Pursuit Chaser(DEF:600) and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

"My draw." Destiny looked to Nightmare. _What do you think?_

 _"He wants us to attack. when a defense position monster is destroyed by battle with him on the field you take 500 points of damage."_

"My thoughts exactly. I play Shield Crush to destroy Chaser." the monster bike exploded. "Now I activate Nightmare's ability. By discarding one overlay unit I can summon two dark monsters from my deck. Come on out Soulborn Pirate-Cervantes(ATK:3000-3500) and Soulborn Golem-Astaroth(ATK:2000-2500) My Soulborns will destroy your monsters."

"Bad move. I activate Call of the Haunted. Since I only have one monster in my graveyard, you can guess who's coming back."

"Uh-Oh." Pursuit Chaser came from the card(ATK:1400) and both monsters were destroyed.

 **Destiny's Hand:8000-7000**

"Nightmare attack the bike."

"I activate Negate attack."

"I end my turn." _He's playing hardball._

"My move. I switch my Chaser into defense mode(DEF:600) and then I'll activate Ookazi."

 **Destiny's Hand:7000-6200**

"Next, I'll summon Gem Armadillo(ATK:1700). Now I can add my Gem-Knight to my hand."

"So what? You still can't summon Zirconia without- the other facedown, hu?"

"Yup. I activate my facedown Polymerization. Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem Armadillo, combine into Gem-Knight Zirconia(DEF:2500). I end my turn."

"You're relying on defensive strategies to win. It won't work against us. I play Gravity Ax-Grarl and special summon Guardian Grarl(ATK:2500-3000). I play Soulborn Guardian Blitz. Now when I have one or more Soulborn and Guardian monster, I can sacrifice them both and hit you for both their original attack points. I choose Grarl and Cervantes. Nightmare loses some points(ATK:6300-5900), but it's worth the price." both the monsters Destiny named vaporized and the vapor hit Andrew dead on.

 **Andrew:8000-3500**

"I end my turn since I can't attack after my Blitz's activation."

"That stung." Andrew whispered, clutching his stomach. "My move." _Okay, defense isn't working and attack is out of the question. What can I do?_ he drew a card and grinned. "That'll work. I sacrifice Zirconia and Chaser."

 _"He's abandoning his strategy."_ Nightmare said in astonishment.

"Show them true Darkness. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu(ATK:2500). Attack Destiny directly with Hummingbird Harpoon." the giant speared the girl.

 **Destiny's Hand:6200-3700**

"I end my turn there."

"Not good." Destiny panted.

 _"Especially since if Aslla Piscu is destroyed by anything other than its own effect, all our monsters are destroyed and we take 800 points of damage for each."_

"What's his own effect?"

 _"No Earthbound Immortal can exist without a field spell in play."_

"That gives me an idea. I draw." Destiny glanced at the card. "Perfect. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Soul Arena." the arena and the Immortal exploded. "And since my Arena was destroyed, I can add another Soul Arena to my hand. I play Soul Arena-Clock Tower." The duelists and spectators found themselves in a clock mechanism. "And when I play it on the same turn I added it to my hand, you take 500 points of damage." a gear shook loose and struck Andrew.

 **Andrew:3500-3000**

"Could Dad actually lose this?" Diamond asked nopony in particular.

 _"With how things are shaping up, it looks like he will. He has no monsters, no spell or trap cards, and no cards in his hand."_ Aquamarine replied.

"Of course, when you take damage due to Clock Tower's effect, my turn automatically ends."

"Gutsy move." Matt muttered.

Andrew felt the familiar glow. "Time to end this. I draw. I play the continuous spell Night Castle."

"Uh-Oh."

"Come forth Fabled Raven(ATK:1300), Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900), Winged Kuriboh(ATK:300), Divine Dragon Apocralyph(ATK:1000), and the Flame Champion(ATK:1900)."

"We're screwed."

"Go Super Synchro. I tune my five monsters together." A pillar of light erupted from the sky. "Bring hope with your celestial light. I summon Goramiti the Soul Calibur Vessel(ATK:5000-5500). Why did his attack points rise?"

"Clock tower has the same effects as Lost Citadel." Destiny explained.

"Well I activate his effect. Now by removing the monsters I used to summon him, he returns to the extra deck and they can return to the field." Andrew grinned, "And now for the fun part. Goramiti gains attack points equal to all my banished monsters. First up is Fabled Raven(ATK:5500-6800), then comes Winged Kuriboh(ATK:6800-7100), next up is Zirconia(ATK:7100-9000), now for Apocralyph(ATK:9000-10000), and finally, Flame Champion(ATK:10000-11900)."

"Go ahead. I want you to attack." Destiny taunted.

 _She's up to something._ "Goramiti, Soul Calibur Slash!"

"I activate Soulborn Demon-Inferno's ability. By removing him from play, I can negate your attack and destroy your monster. Go Hellfire Gate!" Goramiti was enveloped, but not destroyed. "What?"

"Goramiti can't be affected by dark monsters. Your gate has no bite on him. Goramiti end it." he slashed at Nightmare.

 **Destiny's Hand:3700-0**

"No." Destiny whispered, kneeling as the holograms disappeared. "No, how could I lose? I had Nightmare. I had my plans, everything was perfect."

 _"I forgot about Goramiti's immunity to the darkness. This is on my head."_ Nightmare replied, _"You have nothing to be ashamed of."_

"That's not like you, Nightmare." Andrew said, now standing over the two. He offered his hand and helped Destiny up. "You have some explaining to do. Inside now. All of you." he called to the ponies behind him.

 _ **Wow, I actually almost lost. How will Destiny explain this, and just what is the backstory?**_


	5. The Nightmare story

_**Time for some answers.**_

"Start talking." Andrew commanded. Both he and Destiny had returned to pony form and all of the guests were sitting in the living room. "How did you get the Soulborns and why in Goramiti's flame did nopony tell me."

"I swore anypony who saw to secrecy because I knew you'd destroy them on sight if I said 'Hey Dad, I have the Soulborns you fought and have for four years.'" Destiny snapped. Nightmare appeared.

 _"Leave her be Andrew. She was looking out for her partner and her deck."_

"You be quiet. You'll get your chance."

"Alright, it all started four years ago."

...

Destiny and her friends were walking in the Everfree forest and came to the Tree of Harmony. "Wow, it's beautiful." Applespike whispered. He looked to the unofficial leader of their group. Destiny's eyes had become a curious brown. "What's up?"

"Don't you hear that?" the filly asked. When all the others looked at her strange, she walked up to the tree and touched it. "What is it you want?"

 _"Get back! Fight to the last soul."_ she heard. suddenly, the terrain changed. They were no longer in the cave housing the Tree, they were in a black mountain area with Cerberus standing nearby. the three-headed dog was all they needed to tell them they were in Tartarus. Destiny looked around to see if she could find the source of the voice she heard. Nightmare and the Soulborns were fighting off old inmates.

"We gotta help!" Destiny called, charging off with the others in tow. "Shadow Guard Transformation! Dark Shield Disk, engaged!" Destiny drew the card in her quarter deck. "I summon Guardian Eatos and Equip him with his sword. Attack!"

"Wandering Archer, attack!" Screwball ordered. A white clad archer shot his arrow.

"Ah summon Vylon Tetra. Attack!" Applespike called.

"Fabled Unicore attack!" Cherry squealed.

"Dark Magic Attack!"Avid called as his Dark Magician pointed his staff.

"Kaust, fire at will." Stream smirked. The inmates ran off after Nightmare took his swing.

Destiny was already checking the Soulborns for injuries. "Okay, do you guys know the way out of here?"

 _"Sorry, I don't. Thank you for helping us, but we must keep moving."_ Nightmare replied.

"Aren't you duel spirits?"

" _Yes."_

"Then show me where your cards are and I'll bring you with us. You proved you're all tough cookies. I'm Destiny, these are my friends." each introduced themselves. They found the exit together and Destiny turned to her friends. "You guys have to Pinkie Promise you won't say a word about Nightmare and the Soulborns." they all made the gesture and went home.

...

"And four years later, here we are." Andrew shook his head.

"Well, that's an interesting story." Derpy said. Each parent was regarding the ir children with suspicion. "Who else knew?"

"Diamond, DInky, and more recently Discord. Each was under the Pinkie Promise not to tell." Andrew whipped around on Discord.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

"Would you have me risk Pinkie's wrath?" Discord asked. Even Andrew feared Pinkie's wrath, so he shook his head.

"Well, Nightmare your turn."

 _"What Destiny said is true. We fought together and now our forces make up a good chunk of her deck. If I had wanted to begin my ambitions again, don't you think I would have done it. Matt took us to the Vault for Celestia's sake."_

"He has a point." Matt said.

"Fine. If you help us take down the Dark signers then you can stay, but if you take one step back, slip up once, it's back to Tartarus. Understood?"

 _"Perfectly. You won't regret this Andrew."_

"See that I don't." Andrew hissed, and the party resumed.

 _ **Next up, a week later Matt takes the plate. Darkness and Light, into the Chaos.**_


	6. Wind-Ups

_**Darkness and Light, Into the chaos.**_

"Thanks Mrs. Cake. Lightning's gonna love these." Matt took his order and left the shop. "I know you're back there." he called. "Come out where I can see you."

A bronze coated, silver maned earth pony with a knife cutie mark stepped into the light. "Are you Matt?" she asked.

"I am, aren't you Silver's sister?" Matt asked.

 _"Matt."_ Maiden warned.

"I sense it. So, Bronze Dagger, what's your mark?"

Bronze took a step back in awe. "Well, you're right. I am Bronze Dagger and I wear the mark of the Geko." she held out her hoof to display her dark sign and her disk. "I challenge you to a duel."

"You're two days early, but okay. Chaos Transformation! Kiba Coder, engaged!"

 **Matt:8000**

 **Bronze:8000**

"Ladies first." Bronze drew. "I play Wind-Up Factory. Now every time I activate a Wind-Up ability, I can add a level 4 or lower Wind-Up from my deck to my hoof. I summon Wind-Up Warrior in defense mode(DEF:1800) and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn." Matt laughed. "My Wind-Ups are nothing to laugh at. Make your move."

"Okay. I draw. I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke(ATK:1800) and play two cards facedown. Next, Sasuke will attack your little toy. Go Ninja Knife Barrage." the Wind-Up exploded.

"But how?"

"When Sasuke attacks a defense monster, it's destroyed with no damage." Matt explained. "I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Wind-Up Bat(ATK:300) and by switching him to defense mode(DEF:350) I can add a Wind-Up from my graveyard to my hoof." Bronze took her warrior out. "Then my Factory's ability activates and I can add another Wind-Up to my hoof. Next I activate Zenchairge to boost all my Wind-Up's attack points by 500. I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Bronze smirked.

"My move. I play a card facedown and summon Neo the magical swordsman(ATK:1700) Next I overlay them to summon Number 39: Utopia(ATK:2500). Smash that bat. Rising Sun Slash!" Matt smiled. "I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Wind-Up Honeybee in defense mode(DEF:100). Then I play Monster Reborn to summon my bat once again. I overlay my two level one monsters to Xyz summon Number 63: Shamoji Soldier(DEF:2000). I play his ability. By discarding one overlay unit, we both draw a card during your next standby phase. I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"My draw. Since we drew twice, I can activate my Shard of Greed. I'll explain what it does later. Utopia, Rising Sun Slash!"

"Not so fast. I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder!"

 **Matt:8000-5500**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Wind-Up Snail(DEF:2000) and end my turn."

"Draw, and my shard gets a greed counter(GC:1). Utopia attack." Number 63 exploded. "Your move."

"I draw. I summon Wind-Up Magician(DEF:1800) and with my Snail's effect I'll return your middle facedown to your hand. My Wind-Up Factory kicks in, adding a Wind-Up to my hoof. Then my Magician's effect activates, letting me summon another Wind-Up. I choose my Wind-Up Rabbit(ATK:1400)"

"That may be the strongest monster you summoned this whole duel." Matt called.

"Whatever. I activate Star Changer to switch my Magician's level from 4 to 3. I overlay my Rabbit and Magician to summon Number 49:Fortune Tune(DEF:900)."

"That Canary has no chance against Utopia."

"Maybe not, but every one of my standby phases I get 500 life points." Bronze smirked. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move. My Shard gets a greed counter(GC:2) and I activate its effect. By destroying it now, I can draw two cards." Matt drew and scanned his hand. "I play two cards facedown and summon Kojikocy(ATK:1500) Destroy that bird."

"I play an ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can negate its destruction.

"Rising Sun Slash."

"I play Fortune Tune's ability."

"I end my turn.

"My move. My Number's effect kicks in,"

 **Bronze:8000-8500**

"Then I play the Field Spell Earthbound Portal, then I sacrifice my Snail and Fortune Tune to Summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua(ATK:2800). "

"I activate the trap card Spellbinding Circle. Your Immortal can't attack."

"I activate Fortune Tune's effect. I can shuffle two level 3 monsters into my deck and return my little bird to my extra deck. I end my turn."

"My move. I summon this in defense mode and end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Wind-Up Magician Girl(ATK:1000) and she gains 1000 attack for every Wind-Up magician in our graveyards(ATK:1000-2000). Attack that warrior with Wind-Up Magi-flare!"

 **Matt:5500-5000**

"I end my turn."

"Not good. I summon Gazelle(ATK:1500) and activate Call of the Haunted to recall my Kojikocy(ATK:1500) I overlay them both to Xyz summon Number 16:Shock Master(ATK:2300)! Utopia, Rising Sun Slash!"

 **Bronze:8500-8000**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Wind-Up Juggler(ATK:1700) and play Axe of Despair(ATK:1700-2700) Attack Utopia."

"I activate Utopia's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can negate your attack."

"I end my turn."

"Draw." A blue-eyes, "Finally. I sacrifice Utopia and my facedown monster to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon(ATK:3000) Now I play Shock Master's effect. by discarding one overlay unit, I can negate all other monster abilities for the turn."

"My Immortal!" Bronze shrieked.

"That's right. Blue Eyes, White Lightning attack!"

 **Bronze:8000-7800**

"I end my turn."

"I play Call of the Haunted. Ccarayhua return!" the giant lizard let out an ear splitting shriek.

"I activate the trap card Burst Breath. Now every monster with 3000 or lower defense points is destroyed at the cost of my dragon." Blue Eyes and all of Bronze's monsters exploded.

"I end my turn."

"My move. I play a card facedown and attack with Shock Master."

 **Bronze:7800-5500**

"I end my turn."

"My move." Bronze huffed. "I summon Wind-Up Knight(ATK:1800). and play a card facedown to end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Clock Resonator(ATK:1200). Shock Master attack."

 **Bronze:5500-5000**

"Clock Resonator attack her directly."

 **Bronze:5000-3800**

"I end my turn."

"I play Monster Reborn to resummon my Immortal(ATK:2800). Attack him directly. Geko Grab."

 **Matt:5000-2200**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I sacrifice Clock Resonator to summon Ansatsu(ATK:1700), then I play Creature Swap. Each of us chooses a monster to swap with the other player. I choose my Ansatsu and I'll take your Immortal, it being the only monster on your field. Geko Grab."

 **Bronze:3800-1000**

"Shock Master attack."

 **Bronze:1000-400**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I activate Raigeki Break. By throwing out a card in my hoof, I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose Ccarayhua."

"I play his effect, something you've been forgetting. When it's destroyed, all other cards are too."

"Oh no!"

"It's my move now. I summon Road Synchron(ATK:1600) attack!"

 **Bronze:400-0**

A cloud of mist erupted. "There will be a next time."

"Brain Bug to Night King, they made their move." Matt called over his Duel Disk intercom.

 _ **So, there's Matt in action. More of him and all the others in The Brony Brothers:Into The Chaos. If there is a deck type you'd like to see, please review and share it.**_


	7. Darkness awakening

_**Here we go, into the fray.**_

Andrew stood in the study, awaiting the others. Matt was the first to arrive after the girls, followed soon after by the mane 6, Spike, and all of Destiny's friends. "Are we all here?" the Wolf-Falcon asked.

"Looks like." Destiny replied.

"Well, the Dark signers made their move." Matt started, "Bronze dueled me with her Wind-Up deck, losing miserably." he added with a hint of pride.

"Which Immortal did she use?" Derpy asked, "There are a lot I understand."

"The Gecko, it was Ccarayhua."

"We still haven't seen the spider, snake, killer whale, condor, or heron, there are some others, but I can't remember." Screwball, an avid duel researcher, informed.

"Ha ha ha ha." A voice rang in the hall. "Foolish ponies, trying to make sense of a situation they know little about."

"Night King Transformation! Poison thread!" Andrew transformed and a thin green thread snapped from his claw. "You got fast, Naraku." he commented.

"Indeed, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Didn't I ever tell you? I'm a hardcore brony." Andrew smirked, "Of course, feudal Japan has no TV, so how would you know?" Andrew looked around. "I'm guessing you didn't find much talent, and that you have the Spider, Uru."

"You're half right, I do posses Uru, but the ponies I've gathered are all skilled, and have a connection to some of you." In a puff of smoke, five ponies stood before them. "Allow us to introduce ourselves." the pony in the center hissed, pulling away his white ape cloak, to reveal his back. "I am Naraku and I wear the mark of the spider." the next pony took a step forward.

"I am Filthy Rich and I wear the mark of the heron." Diamond's birth father said, showing his foreleg.

"I'm Snails, and I wear the mark of the monkey." Diamond's ex and an annoyance around everypony said.

"I'm Bronze Dagger and I wear the mark of the gecko." Silver's sister smiled. Osiris stepped up.

"I am Osiris and I wear the mark of the giant." he hissed.

"And I," a mare with a pink coat and purple mane with a green streak down it began, "am Starlight Glimmer and I wear the mark of the condor."

"Only five?" Avid asked. "What happened? Nopony else wanted to look at that weird cloak of yours?"

"Well it is a white ape. Who's ever seen a white ape skin? I've never, have you Avid? I think..." Cherry began rambling and was called to silence a few seconds later.

"Well, what's your ploy?" Andrew asked. "You're not one for the direct approach."

Naraku laughed. "Well, your right. Each Signer will be waiting in a spot special to one of you. I'll let you decide how you want to attack them. When you have defeated the four, I will appear. So long." a purple mist erupted from within the cloak.

"Don't breathe in!" the brothers called behind them. As soon as the mist cleared, Andrew snarled.

"Okay, think guys. Where is the place special to you?"

"The Castle Ruins." Stream spoke up. "That's where we always had our all out duels to keep Destiny's secret. Bronze was always jealous of us, she'll be there."

"The Tree of Harmony. It's where Pipsqueak proposed." Dinky said. "Snails was the only other one who knew about that, that's where he'll be."

"The lake just off of the school. Filthy, Silver, and I always went there to hang out before he started.." Diamond trailed off and Silver placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I'll take him."

"Diamond." Silver whispered.

"I have to. I have to know I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"What about Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"The town of equality." Andrew said matter-of-factly. "That's the only place she would go, and the first place the map called you. I can take her."

" _I'm with you, as always."_ Flame ans Nightmare said to their partners.

"I'll let you guys decide where you want to go, we move out as soon as we're ready." Everypony left to prepare.

 _ **All Signers have been introduced. Little side note: All duels will be happening at the same time, but they'll be written separately. One duel a chapter.**_


	8. The Monkey

_**Here we go.**_

Dinky ran to the Tree. "Snails!" Dinky called out, "Come out and face me!"

"No need to shout." Snails stepped out from behind the Tree. "Dark Sign Disk engaged."

"Rank Wrecker engaged."

"Duel!"

 **Dinky:8000**

 **Snails:8000**

"Ladies first. I summon Feral Imp(DEF:1400) and play two cards face down to end my turn."

"My move. Um, I'll play the field spell Ojama Country. Now by throwing out an Ojama I can special summon one in my graveyard. Not only that, I can swap all of our monster's attack points and defense points(DEF:1400-1300). I play Polymerization to fuse Ojama Green, Yellow, and Black to summon Ojama King(ATK:0-3000)."

"Not good." Dinky said as the giant white blob appeared.

"Ojama King attack! I end my turn."

 _Idiot forgot about King's ability._ "My draw. I activate De-spell to destroy your Ojama Country." the little village was destroyed.(ATK:3000-0) "I summon Trance Archfiend(ATK:1500) then I'll activate his ability. By throwing out a fiend, he gains 500 attack(ATK:1500-2000). Archfiend attack!"

 **Snails:8000-6000**

"I end my turn there."

"My draw. I summon Ojama Blue(DEF:1000) and play two cards face down to end my turn."

"My move. I activate my face down Monster gate. By sacrificing a monster I can special summon the first monster I come to, discarding all the ones on top of it."Dinky pulled off the top card. It was Rageki Break so she discarded it. She drew the next card. "I summon Skull Red Bird(ATK:1550) Attack! Blade storm!"

"You triggered Blue's ability. When he's destroyed, I can add two Ojama cards to my hoof."

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"My move. I activate Ojama Trio to summon my three Ojama Tokens(ATK:0 x3) and they appear on your field. I play Ojama Party to fuse Ojama Purple and Red to summon Ojama Knight(DEF:2500) Next I'll summon this face down and call it a turn."

"My move, I draw. I summon Dark Blade(ATK:1800) and overlay my two level four monsters to xyz summon Maestroke the Symphony Djinn(ATK:1800) attack the face down." Magician of Faith appeared. "Oh no!"

"Now I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hoof."

"I end my turn."

"My move, I play Ojama Country, stitching my Knight into attack mode(ATK:0-2500), ad don't forget it effects you too(ATK:1800-2300 & ATK:0-1000). Go Ojama Lance."

"I play an ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can switch your Ojama to facedown defense mode."

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move. I summon Celtic Guardian(ATK:1400-1200) attack the facedown." Ojama Knight exploded. "Ojamas and Maestroke attack."

 **Snails:6000-700**

"I end my turn."

"I activate Call of the Haunted and Monster Reborn to return my Knight and King, then I sacrifice them both to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu(ATK:2800-2400). Attack her directly!"

 **Dinky:8000-5600**

"I end my turn."

"Not good. My draw. I sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Skull Red Bird to summon Ryu-Ran(ATK:2200-2600). I end my turn."

"My move. Cusillu Attack!"

 **Dinky:5600-3200**

"I end my turn."

"Draw." Dinky looked at the card. _YES!_ "I sacrifice Ryu-Ran t summon Patrician of Darkness(ATK:2000-1400). I end my turn." _If he attacks, it'll be the last mistake he makes._

"My move. Cusillu attack!"

"I play my Patrician's effect. Now I get to choose the attack target of your monster, and I choose you. This Duel's over!"

"NO!" the giant monkey reached for it's master and swatted him.

 **Snails:700-0**

A dark cloud of mist began eating at the unicorn. "No. No, how cold I lose?"

"I'm not the top rank female duelist for nothing. Your fate was sealed." Dinky said. Snails vanished.


	9. Bronze Dagger

**_Next up,The Wind-ups._**

"Who wants first crack at Bronze?" Stream asked.

" _Kuri!"_ Kuriboh chirped.

"Yeah, my fuzzballs will take them down no problem, if that's alright with everyone else." Screwball said quietly.

"Yeah, Screwball should totally take down Bronze!" Cherry said with a bounce.

"Easy Cherry, should save that energy for when you get a crack at somepony." Avid chimed in. They came to the castle ruins. "Bronze Dagger!" the alicorn called, "Come out where we can see you!"

"No need to shout." Bronze took a few steps and was standing in front of the group. "Who will I be beating tonight?"

"You'll be _beaten_ by me." Screwball said. "Chaos Launcher, engaged."

"Duel!"

 **Bronze Dagger:8000**

 **Screwball:8000**

"Guests first." the chaos pony said.

"How kind of you. I play Double Summon to call Wind-Up Dog(ATK:1200) and Hunter(ATK:1600) I overlay my two level 3 monsters to Xyz summon Wind-Up Zenmaines(DEF:2100). I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move, I draw." Screwball looked at her hoof. "That'll work I summon Kuriboh(DEF:200) and play Kuriboh in love. Now with a Kuriboh on my field I can summon a Winged Kuriboh(DEF:200) from my deck. I then activate two Flutes of Summoning Kuriboh to summon two more Kuriboh(DEF:200 x2) I then activate my Kuriboh in Love to summon the Winged Kuriboh in my Graveyard."

"She has five monsters." Destiny muttered.

 _"Do it."_ Nightmare whispered.

"I overlay my five fuzzballs to summon Being of Chaos: Wandering Archer!" an archer clad in white armor and holding a silver bow appeared(ATK:?). "His attack points are twice the sum of his overlay units when he's summoned(ATK:?-3000). I activate my archer's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can hit you for said unit's attack points. Go Chaos Kuriboh Arrow!"

 **Bronze:8000-7700**

"I end my turn."

"Time to up my game. I play Wind-Up factory. Now when a Wind-Up's effect is played, I can add another Wind-Up to my hoof. I summon Wind-Up Honeybee(DEF:300). I end my turn there."

"My move, I draw." _I would have thought for sure she'd use her Juggler, oh well._ "I summon Dark Wined Kuriboh(DEF:200) and activate Archer's ability."

 **Bronze:7700-7400**

"I end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Wind-Up Juggler(ATK:1700) Attack the Archer!" both exploded.

 **Bronze:7400-6100**

"Your best monster is fried. How does it feel to lose your closest friend to somepony else?" earning a confused look from her opponent, she shrugged. "I end my turn by playing the effect of my factory."She took a card from her deck.

"My move." _I was hoping Archer could win this, but now I have to rethink my plan._ "I summon my third Winged Kuriboh and activate Transcending Wings! This allows me to ditch Winged Kuriboh to summon him in his ultimate form, Winged Kuriboh level 10(ATK:300) Now by sacrificing him, I can destroy all of your monsters and hit you with their attack points. That's 1400 from your Zenmaines and another 100 your honeybee." all the monsters exploded.

 **Bronze:6100-4600**

"You won't win. My Kuriboh always come through for me."

"Your little hairballs are going down. My move. I play monster reborn to resummon my Juggler(ATK:1700) then I activate Overwind to double his attack points(ATK:1700-3400) attack that black hairball and I activate Zenicharge to boost my monster's attack points further(ATK:3400-3900)." Bronze grinned as Juggler struck Dark Winged Kuriboh. "Now I play the other ability of Zenicharge. I can remove Juggler from play to summon him at the end of the turn." the Wind-Up vanished. "I end my turn." it returned.

"My draw. I end my turn."

"What?" Stream screamed.

"Dark Winged Kuriboh's ability." Avid replied calmly.

"Yeah, when he's destroyed, any battle damage is doubled and reversed." Destiny continued.

"If she attacks, she's gonna be crispy brown toast!" Cherry chimed in.

"My move. I summon Wind-Up warrior(ATK:1200). Now, my Wind-Ups, attack her directly!"

"I play my Dark Winged Kuriboh's ability. The damage I would have taken is doubled and reversed. Bye-bye Bronze."

"No!"

 **Bronze:4600-0**

"No! It can't end here!" Bronze vaporized.

"That was freaky." Stream said.


	10. The Heron

_**I know the others were a little rushed, but I'll try to take some time with this one.**_

Andrew flew towards the town of equality. "I hope Diamond will be okay." he muttered.

 _"Don't worry, she's got Silver."_ Flame replied. Andrew nodded and continued his flight.

...

"Thanks for coming with me, Sil." Diamond said as they walked towards the lake.

"No problem, I would never leave my best pal hanging." Silver replied. "Oh, did I tell you Button finally proposed?"

"Seriously? That's awesome! I hope he and Sweetie Bell will be happy." Diamond laughed and grew serious. "We're here."

"So slow, how often has that happened my little brat?" Filthy asked, standing up. "Let's duel."

"Gold Digger, engaged."

 **Filthy Rich:8000**

 **Diamond Tiara:8000**

"Ladies first. I summon Gem Armadillo(ATK:1700),"

"I thought you gave that to Andrew." Silver called from the sidelines.

"I have spares. Now that I summoned him I can add one gem-knight from my deck to my hoof. I play Polymerization. I fuse Gem-knight Amber and Gem Armadillo to form Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900). I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"My move. I summon Volcanic Slicer(ATK:1800). I play his ability. You take 500 points of damage." Slicer bypassed the knight and stood in front of the mare. "Go Volcano flare!" it let loose a jet of flames.

 **Diamond:8000-7500**

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move. I play Gem-Knight Fusion. Gem Knight Sapphire and Garnet combine into Gem-Knight Aquamarine(ATK:1400)."

"Such a weak monster, perfect for such a pathetic little filly." Filthy taunted.

"I activate the Gravity ax-Grarl and equip it to Aquamarine(ATK:1400-1900). Then I play my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown on the right." the card exploded. "Aquamarine attack!"

 **Filthy Rich:8000-7900**

"Aquamarine switches to defense mode(DEF:2600), and I'm not done yet. Zirconia, attack him directly." Filthy didn't flinch.

 **Filthy:7900-5000**

"I end my turn."

"How amusing. My draw." Filthy grinned. "I play the field spell Volcano. Now all fire monsters gain 200 attack points. I summon Volcanic Rocket(ATK:1900) and now I can add my Blaze accelerator from my deck to my hoof. I think I'll play it now. And now that it's activated, I can send one of my weak Pyros, like my Volcanic Rat, and destroy your Zirconia." the blaze hit Zirconia and shattered him.

"Not good, but you can't attack on the turn you use your accelerator."

"Right you are, but somepony must have told you that a few minutes ago or you wouldn't have the brain to remember. I end my turn."

"I draw." Diamond looked at her card. _Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing, that takes me back._

...

"Aquamarine attack!" young Diamond called. Silver smiled from the sidelines as the bully's life points hit 0. "I'll take back Silver's card now." Diamond took the ninja and walked over to her former friend. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Silver slipped the card back into her deck, "Hey, I want you to have this, and I want to say I hope we can be friends again." the filly handed over a card.

"Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing." Diamond read.

"To show that even when others give you the cold shoulder, you'll always be there fro your friends."

"Yeah, let's go to our spot, old friend." the fillies walked off.

...

 _Silver gave me this as a token of friendship, and I have every intention to put it to use._ "I play one card facedown and summon this in defense mode. Then I'll call it a turn."

"My move, I draw. I sacrifice my rocket to summon Volcanic Hammerhead(ATK:2400-2600). Next I'll activate his ability. You take 200 points of damage for every Volcanic in my graveyard. I count two, which means you take 400 points of damage." Hammerhead exhaled, causing Diamond to flinch.

 **Diamond Tiara:7500-7100**

"You've had enough. I end my turn."

"My move, I draw." Diamond smiled. "I play the field spell Gem World, which means your Hammerhead loses his boost(ATK:2600-2400). Now all my Gem-Knights gain a 1000 point boost. Pretty neat, huh?" Filthy snarled. "Aquamarine switches to attack mode(ATK:1900-2900), and now attack with Gravity Slash!"

 **Filthy Rich:5000-4500**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I activate Monster Reborn to resummon my Rocket, then I'll sacrifice them both to summon Earthbound Immortal Huacachina Kon(ATK:2700). Attack her directly. Heron Striker." the giant bird swooped in and attempted to strike.

"Not so fast, I have a trap. Freeze that bird out, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing. Not only does it negate your attack it freezes your monsters in their battle positions." Kon returned to it's master's side covered in frost.

"I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite(ATK:1800-2800), then I activate Fissure to destroy your monster."

"That destroys all your spell and trap cards." Just before Kon was destroyed, it beat it's wings and all the cards behind the monsters.

"No! My Armor Ninjitsu!" Diamond shrieked, "Okay, I'm still in this. Aquamarine, Alexandrite, attack! His stain on my life ends now!" both monsters went in for the kill.

 **Filthy Rich:4500-0**

"All hail." Filthy vaporised. "Come on Silver, Dad'll be worried if I don't get home before Dinky and him both." the mares walked back the way they had come.

...

Derpy landed in Cloudsdale. "Osiris!" she called out. "Osiris answer me. Show your face!" the cloaked pony stepped into the moon's light. "Lose the cloak. It doesn't fit you well little brother."

 _ **Little Brother?! Well this'll be interesting.**_


	11. The Giant

_**Prepare for battle.**_

"How did you find me?" Osiris asked.

"Naraku said a place important to us. This was our spot before the accident." Derpy replied. "You used to be such fun, now you joined the evil."

"Naraku said he would restore me if I beat you." he pulled down the hood to reveal a badly burned face, twisted into a snarl. "Dark Sign Disk, engaged."

"Muffin Launcher, engaged."

"Duel."

 **Derpy:8000**

 **Osiris:8000**

"Ladies first, little bro. I activate the field spell Realm of light. Whenever I send cards to my graveyard from my deck, this gains a shine counter and my Lightsworns gain 100 attack points for each. I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin."

 _"Two cards over."_ Jain informed. Derpy corrected her mistake and summoned Jain(ATK:1800).

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn, which means I send two cards from my deck to the graveyard." (SC:1) (Jain ATK:1800-1900).

"My move. I send my Infernity Beast to my graveyard to summon Dark Grepher(ATK:1700), then I can sacrifice him to summon Infernity Destroyer(ATK:2300). Now I play Infernity Burst. Now you take 800 points of damage for every Infernity I control." a jet of flames erupted from the card.

 **Derpy:8000-7200**

"Now I activate Into the void, I draw a card, but then I throw out my hoof at the end of the turn." Osiris drew. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw. I summon this in defense mode and end my turn, which means I throw out two more cards." (SC:2) (Jain ATK:1900-2000)

"My turn. I summon Infernity beetle(DEF:0) I tune my Infernities together to Synchro summon Hundred Eye Dragon(ATK:3000)."

"I activate the trap card Vanquishing Light. By sacrificing a Lightsworn, like Jain, I can negate your summon and destroy your monster." Jain struck the dragon and both exploded.

"When my Dragon's destroyed I can add an Earthbound Immortal to my hoof." Osiris smiled. "I end my turn."

"Which means I activate the Monster reborn to summon Jain(ATK:1800-2000). Attack him directly with Shining Saber(ATK:2000-2300)."

 **Osiris:8000-5700**

"I end my turn, which means I ditch two cards and since one of them was Wulf, I can summon him(SC:3) (Jain ATK:2000-2100) (Wulf ATK:2100-2400)."

"My move. I activate Monster Reborn and Call of the Haunted to resummon my beetle and beast, then I sacrifice them both to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu(ATK:3000). Attack her directly. Giant hand assault!"

 **Derpy:7200-4200**

"This duel's over. I end my turn."

"My move, I draw. First I switch Ryko into attack mode, which means I ditch three cards and destroy your monster(SC:4) (Jain ATK:2100-2200) (Wulf ATK:2400-2500) (Ryko ATK:200-600)." Ryko bit into the Immortal, effectively destroying it. "Now I call Judgement Dragon(ATK:3000). Now I'll unleash my monsters' full wrath on you, attack!"

 **Osiris:5700-0**

"I summon Infernity Zero(ATK:0). Now I can't lose the duel and for every 500 points I take I earn a doom counter. When my Doom Counters hit 5, Zero is destroyed and I lose." Osiris said, laying down his only hope.

"I activate Judgement Dragon's ability. By sacrificing 1000 life points, I can destroy every other card on the field. Game over."

 **Derpy:4200-3200**

Derpy and Osiris's monsters exploded. "Damn you Derpy. You caused this. You pushed me into those flames, and now I can never be whole again." Osiris snarled.

"You know I have Depth Perception problems, and I did everything I could to fix my mistake, you turned me away. This is on you." Deroy said calmly.

"Damn you, damn you to hell." Osiris vaporized.

...

"Starlight Glimmer." Andrew hissed, coming in for a landing. "Figured I'd find you here. This is where you fell." Andrew laughed, "You know, with you gone, Matt says it was far quieter in the ranks."

"Enough!" the unicorn shouted. "Are you here to mock me or are you here to duel?"

"Duel, and if I win, I want Rainbow Dash back. I smelled her on the way into your vault." Starlight nodded. "Night King Transformation! Star-Wing Disk, engaged."

"Duel."


	12. The Condor

_**Starlight vs. Andrew**_

 **Andrew:8000**

 **Starlight Glimmer:8000**

"Ladies first. I summon Carrierroid(DEF:800). THen I play two cards facedown to end my turn." Starlight smiled as Andrew looked at his hand.

"Time for something new. I play Onslaught of the Fire Kings. Since you're the only one with a monster, I can summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix(ATK:2700), then I summon Photon Circle(ATK:1000), and activate the field spell Fusion Gate. Now we can fusion summon without Polymerization by removing the monsters from play. Circle attack!" the strange glowing spellcaster let loose a stream of light, hitting the carrier dead on. "Now my Fire King will attack with Phoenix Flare!" the giant bird exhaled onto Starlight.

 **Starlight Glimmer:8000-5300**

""I end my turn, which means my Fire king is destroyed." said monster exploded with a screech.

"My move. I remove my Truckroid, Stealthroid, Expressroid, and Drilloid to summon Super Vehicroid- Stealth Union(ATK:3600)."

"Whatever, that thing may be tough, but his attack points are halved when he makes a move. With my Circle's ability I'll only take 400 points of damage."

"Still 400 points more I can do for ruining me. Payback time, attack!" The giant launched his giant fist(ATK:3600-1800).

 **Andrew:8000-7600**

"I end my turn."

"My move, which means my Fire Kind's ability kicks in. Rise from the ashes and scorch everything in your path, Fire King High Avatar Garunix(ATK:2700)." in a torrent of flames the phoenix returned and the Roid exploded.

"What happened?" Starlight demanded.

"Simple, when Garunix is destroyed by an effect, he returns and destroys every other monster on my next turn." Andrew shrugged, then giggled, "You know, I didn't have to destroy my own monster thanks to you. Oh well. I summon Photon Crusher(ATK:2000). Attack her directly! Photon Bludion!" Crusher swung his club.

 **Starlight Glimmer:5300-3300**

"Crusher switches to defense mode when he attacks(DEF:0).Phoenix Flare!"

 **Starlight Glimmer:3300-600**

"You've had enough punishment. I play this facedown and end my turn." _Not that I can use it with Tourmaline in my hand._

"My move, I summon Gyroid in defense mode(DEF:1000). I end my turn."

Andrew drew. "I remove from play Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Morphing Jar to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900). Then I switch my Crusher into attack mode(ATK:2000). This duel was over almost before it began. Crusher, Garunix, fry that helicopter." Crusher struck the chopper but ti blocked, then Garunix swooped in and crushed it under one huge then kneeled in defense mode(DEF:0)

"I activate Call of the Haunted. Return to the game Stealth Union(ATK:3600)." Starlight called, activating her trap.

Andrew snarled. "I end my turn." _Damn, she was ready for me. Have to be more careful._

"My move, Stealth Union attack! And I should probably mention he does piercing battle damage." Stealth Union's fist launched, smashing into Crusher.

 **Andrew:7600-5800**

"I summon Jetroid(DEF:1800), and end my turn with a facedown."

"My move, I draw." _Fissure._ "Okay then Zirconia, smash that jet!"

"I activate his ability, I can activate trap cards from my hoof when he's attacked. I play Negate attack."

 _I hate this deck type._ Andrew thought bitterly. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I summon Submarineroid. Attack him directly." the armed metal tube dove underground and launched the torpedo it was holding and then returned. Andrew felt the explosion before he heard it.

 **Andrew:5800-5000**

"I end my turn by using my roid's effect to switch him to defense mode(DEF:1800)."

"My move. That could work. I summon Different Dimension Assailant(ATK:1700). Zirconia, Garunix, fry the weak ones." Starlight didn't have any traps, so she watched her roids be destroyed. "Then I activate my facedown Fissure. Your weakest monster is destroyed, and there's only one monster on your field. Bye-bye Stealth Union." the giant machine disappeared into the even bigger crack in the ground. "My turn's done, but your finished as well."

"Not so, draw." Starlight laughed. "This duel's over. I activate not one, but two monster reborns to resummon my Gyroid and Jetroid. But they won't be around for long, because I'm sacrificing them to summon Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca(ATK:100).I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we have six cards, then I activate his effect, I can return my three facedown cards to my deck, and you have to discard three as well. then my big birdy gets 1000 attack points for each." Andrew snarled as he tossed Galaxy-Eyes, Gravity Ax, and Polymerization.(ATK:100-3100) "Rasca attack! Condor Doom!" the bird swooped in and knocked Andrew off his feet, and a good three feet back.

 **Andrew:5000-2000**

I end my turn with three cards facedown."

"My move, I draw. I play one card facedown and that's it." _Of course that's all I need to win._ he thought smugly, while doing his best to appear defeated

"Aw, you're giving up?" Starlight taunted. "Oh well. Rasca attack!"

Andrew's eyes flashed as he laughed. "You sprung my trap. Magical Cylinder. I win Starlight." Rasca went into one cup and smashed into it's master through the other.

 **Starlight Glimmer:600-0**

"As usual, evil turns upon itself." Andrew said, watching Starlight vanish. "Kagura, how are the others?"

"They all won their duels and are at home watching Code Lyoko." the wind whistled.

"Without me?" Andrew cried, taking to the skies at high speed.

 _ **That's**_ _ **what he's worried about? See more on The Brony Brothers: Into the Chaos. Also check out My little duelist: Thieves and Equestrians**_


	13. Catching a break

_**Bit of a rest chapter.**_

Andrew landed in the North Courtyard and walked to the TV room. "So you're watching it without me huh?" he asked the ponies sitting in front of the screen.

Destiny laughed. "It's the last one, you _hate_ the last one." she said, "Oh, and Diamond said send you to your spot when you got home." Andrew nodded and walked out.

Silver sat in front of the door. "Hey," she said at Andrew's approach. "Diamond did great in her duel, and she said something I think you should hear."

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"When I asked her how it felt to face her father she told me 'My father is the King of the Night,' I won't repeat the rest." Andrew smiled and thanked her before heading in. The Southern Courtyard was beautiful in the morning sun as Andrew walked to the graves in the center.

"Hey," he said as he sat next to Diamond. "Silver told me about what you said, about me being your father, I'm honored you think so highly of me."

"You took me in, fed me, gave me a loving home, and even helped mend relationships with the Crusaders. Filthy never did any of that." Diamond responded, leaning on her father. "I love you, Daddy." she whispered.

Andrew wrapped his wing around her as he whispered, "I love you too Diamond Tiara." For hours they sat like that, eventually though, Andrew called a meeting. "We have the day before Naraku strikes. No Shadow Duels after sunrise, that's the rules. I need to plan for when that happens, but the rest of you should go have a good time." everypony nodded and left Andrew to his thoughts.

...

Diamond and Silver walked down the street. "You know, it's good to have some time to ourselves." Silver said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, just like old times, you and me,"

"Out on the town,"

"Nopony else to bug us." both finished with a laugh.

"Sil, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Diamond said shyly. "I never had the guts, but if Dad loses this-I know that's a pretty big _if_ \- but if he does, I want to say I-" Diamond was cut off as Silver pulled her into a kiss. When they broke for air Diamond smiled, "I guess you feel the same." she laughed.

Silver nodded and from their perch on a nearby roof, Destiny and Stream giggled and slid down to give the couple some privacy. "Bout time." Stream said, still giggling.

"Yeah," Destiny sighed. "You know, Stream, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while too."

"I think I know where this is going. I've been wanting to tell you this too." both stopped, laughed a little and Stream said, "You first."

"No you first."

"Together, three, two, one."

"I love you." both said at once.

"Muffins? On me this time." Stream asked. Destiny smiled and nodded.

...

Dinky blew her mane out of her eyes and huffed. "I had to come for Destiny's birthday, I couldn't be a little late and spend some time with Pip." she muttered. Hooves instantly covered her eyes. "No way!" Dinky wheeled around to see, "Pip!" the delighted mare pulled her husband into a hug as he laughed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard there was trouble in Ponyville and came to check on you, and I wanted to spy on your sister's friends like old times." Pipsqueak laughed.

"I saw Avid and Cherry headed to Sugar Cube Corner, let's pay them a visit." Pip shook his head.

"Nah, What about Screwball? She's always fun to sneak up on." both went off in search of the chaotic pony.

...

Andrew sat in front of his computer and said, "Anything yet?"

"For the hundredth time, no." it responded.

"Keep looking DD, he's around the database somewhere. I need to know exactly what I'm up against or I won't be ready for Naraku. I only beat him in Japan because I loved watching Inuyasha."

"Maybe that's all you need to do. Think Inuyasha. How did Naraku strike?"

"He didn't he always had his demons do his work. THAT'S IT!"

"No need to shout." DD said before the computer shut off. Andrew ran off to begin working on his strategies.


	14. The Spider and the Element

_**Darkness and Light, into the chaos.**_

Andrew came to the living room where Derpy sat. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." she replied. "So what's the plan?"

"Naraku will probably use fiend monsters, so I need to prepare for that." Andrew said, then noticed the look on Derpy's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied, turning away.

"Derpy, I've known you for almost sixteen years, I've seen all your emotions, something's wrong, now spill." Andrew said.

"I can't shake the feeling I get from Osiris' accusations. That his burns were all my fault." After a confused look from her husband, she continued. "Osiris is my brother, we used to do everything together until one day when we were playing a little too close to the heat generator."

 _I think I know where this is going._ Andrew thought, wrapping his wing around his teary-eyed wife. "And you misjudged the distance and knocked him into the generator, right?" Derpy nodded silently before bursting into tears. "There's no way that's your fault. Derps, you couldn't control what happened. Osiris knew it and he shouldn't have gone along in the first place." he said, gently stroking her mane. Andrew forgot about preparing for his duel and just sat there with Derpy, letting her cry on his shoulder.

...

A few hours later, night came and so did Naraku. Andrew and Derpy stood and studied the sky as the rest stood by. "There!" Andrew called, pointing to the spider in the sky. Those with wings or levitation began their accent (The earth ponies had to catch a ride with their monsters). A floating Castle came into view as they neared the mark. "That's Naraku's first castle." Andrew muttered.

"Incoming!" Destiny called as millions of shadow creatures and the odd changeling came straight for them.

"Hit 'em fast, hit 'em hard. Night King Transformation!" Andrew called, slashing with his claws at anything that got near him. The other ponies called theirmonsters and ordered attacks. "Ray Pulse!" Andrew snapped, an orange energy beam coming from his outstretched hand. With in seconds the enemies were cleared and the ponies touched down in the courtyard.

"Welcome." Naraku said as he appeared from the shadows. "My associate and I are ready for our duel."

"Associate?" Stream asked as he saw a pitch black pony rise in front of the group.

"You may call me Shade." she hissed.

"Well I wasn't expecting this." Andrew admitted, calling his disk.

"I was. Shadow Guard Transformation! Dark shield disk, engaged!" Destiny stood next to her father. "I'll be your partner this time." she said with a grin.

"Duel!"

 **Andrew & Destiny:8000**

 **Naraku and Shade:8000**

"I'll kick things off." Destiny said, drawing. "I'll start with the Field Spell, Soul Arena-Lost Citadel!" The scene changed instantly and they were standing in the all too familiar Citadel. "Now all monsters with 'soul' in their name get a 500 point boost. I summon Soulborn Noble-Raphael(ATK:1800-2300). I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move," Shade hissed, "I summon Brron Mad King of Dark World(ATK:1800). Then I play Dark World Lightning to destroy the facedown you played." the card exploded. "I end my turn by finishing the effect of my spell and discarding a card."

"My move then." Naraku smiled. "I summon this in defense mode and that's all."

"My move." Andrew said. "I summon Chthonian Soldier(ATK:1200), then play three cards facedown and call it a turn."

"My draw. I summon Guardian Eatos(ATK:2500), then play Gravity Ax Grarl to summon Guardian Grarl(ARK:2500-3000). I'll then play from my hand Soul Caster-Kama. Now I can play a spell card in my graveyard, and I choose the one Shade destroyed, Infernal Soul. Now I can summon one Soulborn from my deck with a level less than or equal to my strongest monster. I choose Soulborn Mimic-Charade(ATK:2300-2800), and now that he's on the field, I can summon Soulborn Demon-Inferno from my deck(ATK:3000-3500). I overlay level * Eatos, Grarl, Charade, and Inferno." the four monsters turned to streams of light and the dark pillar erupted from the overlay network. "Let the darkness in my heart fuel your strength. I summon Nightmare the Soul Edge Vessel(ATK:5000-5500)!" Nightmare stood at his partner's side.

"Now for the fun part." Andrew smiled.

"That's right. Nightmare gains 200 attack points for every, and I do mean _every,_ dark monster on the field. There are five, which means Nightmare gains 1000 attack points(ATK:5500-6500). Soul Edge Strike!" Nightmare brought his blade down on Brron.

 **Naraku & Shade:8000-3300**

"Nightmare looses a few points(ATK:6500-6300), but I'm not done yet. Raphael, direct attack!"

 **Naraku and Shade:3300-1000**

"I'm done."

"Draw." Shade looked at her hoof. "I think I'll switch tactics. I play Infernity Reckless Summon to summon my remaining Brrons and play Monster Reborn to bring back the first one, then I sacrifice them all to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra(ATK:5400)" Ra let out a screech. "now Ra, attack Chthonian Soldier."

"I play my Trap. Negate attack!" Naraku snapped. "Now the battle phase ends."

"I end my turn." Shade grumbled, realizing her mistake.

"My move. I sacrifice my facedown Monster to summon Vanity's Fiend(DEF:1200). Nightmare gets a boost(ATK:6300-6500), but now you can't special summon. I end my turn with two cards facedown."

"My move, I draw." Andrew looked at his hand. _Okay, if I summon Sangan, I could get another monster in my hand, and I can't use my Rabbit's effect, so here goes something._ "I play this in defense mode and end my turn."

"My move. Nightmare-"

"I play Fiend Sanctuary. Now no monsters can be targeted for an attack as long as I have a Fiend on my field. _ **(Yes, I made that up)**_ "

"I end my turn."

"My move, Due to my partner's trap, I'll pas this turn." Shade hissed.

"My draw. I summon Trance Archfiend and play Double Summon to sacrifice my monsters to summon Earthbound Immortal Uru(ATK:3000). Direct attack." Uru bit down on Andrew.

 **Andrew & Destiny:8000-5000**

"I end my turn."

"Not good." Andrew huffed, drawing his card. "This duel is over. Without your Fiend in play, I can summon Rescue Rabbit and use his effect to summon my Shining Angels(ATK:1400 x2) then I overlay them to summon Starliege Paladynamo(ATK:2000) Now by discarding two overlay units, I can reduce your monster's points to 0 and negate his effects. Say goodbye to Uru(ATK:3000-0). Starliege attack! Go Star Saber Slash!" the shining warrior slashed the giant spider right down the middle. "We Win."

 **Naraku & Shade:1000**

"What?" he asked, then saw a puff ball. "You had a Kuriboh." Andrew said with obvious annoyance.

"That's right, and I'm playing Call of the haunted to resummon Uru(ATK:3000)."

"I end my turn."

"My move." _Okay, they have an Earthbound Immortal, an Egyptian God Card, and five facedowns between them. I have Nightmare and Raphael with two facedowns of my own. Dad has three monsters and facedowns. We can't attack Uru, I have no way of destroying him otherwise, and it'll be over one way or another in this round. Let's see what we've got._ Destiny drew her card. "I summon Soulborn Seeker-Talim and with her ability I can overlay her with the Voldo in my hand to Xyz summon Soulborn Orphan Amy(ATK:1500-2000)." her entire body began glowing with a purple aura. "This duel ends now. I tune Nightmare and Amy together. Go Xyz-Synchro!"

"Xyz-Synchro?" Naraku repeated.

Nightmare flew into the two rings Amy created and dissolved with only his rank stars left. "Behold as darkness and light combine the true power of the Soul Edge is unleashed." Destiny chanted. "I Xyz-Synchro summon Soulborn Element-Nightmare Magi(ATK:7000-7500)." Nightmare reappeared with shining silver armor and the one and only Element of Magic in his breastplate. "I play Nightmare's Xyz ability, by discarding one overlay unit, he can convert a monster to our side. Welcome to team good-guys Ra." the element glowed and Ra stood by Destiny. "Next I play Ra's instant attack ability, by sacrificing 1000 life points, I can automatically destroy a monster." Ra exhaled and Uru exploded.

 **Andrew & Destiny:5000-4000**

"This ends now Naraku. Nightmare, attack with Burning Phoenix Blade!" Nightmare swung the Soul Edge and a jet of flames hit the demon-kin.

 **Naraku & Shade:1000-0**

"Game Over Naraku." Destiny said. "And since you'll be going to Tarturus, I'll hold on to Ra." Naraku smiled.

"Since you defeated me, I'll return the other signers to their former selves. You'll need all the help you can get for what's coming next. Beware, little girl. Beware the Seven Sins." both exploded and in their wake lay Bronze Dagger, Snails, Osiris, Starlight Glimmer, and Filthy Rich. Andrew debated with the rest what to do with them.

 _ **I know, the duel should have been longer, but I was kind of impatient to finish. Keep a lookout for The Brony Brothers: Sinful Lives.**_


End file.
